Another Chance
by Master-Sephiroth
Summary: -Alternate Universe: Crisis Core- Genesis Rhapsodos fell into depression and ended up taking his own life... but he wasn't at peace in the Lifestream. Then he is given a chance that few others are given... - Genesis x Aerith
1. Chapter 1

_"I thought that the Lifestream brings peace to those who enter it... but... I don't feel it... why not...?"_

_An endless void of black, with only green waves guiding him... where was he going? He held up a hand to shield his eyes from the blinding light. He knew this was the Lifestream, but why was he here? He couldn't remember..._

_...and he thought he saw the Goddess Minerva up ahead. Was this all a dream? Was it actually happening? Reality and illusion were blurred._

_"So... you brought yourself here? You sound like you have regrets..." The voice was female, one he didn't recognise. He slowly turned to face the speaker, blue eyes focusing on a woman wearing a long light pink dress with a hot pink denim jacket._

_"I was so depressed... but now... being here depresses me..." He hadn't even been there long. The woman before him frowned in thought._

_"Would you make amends? If you were given a second chance?" She took a step closer to him._

_He nodded enthusiastically. "I would."_

_"Then... maybe the Goddess might give you another chance. But... will you promise me something?"_

_"What...?"_

_"Promise me... that if you do get given a second chance... that you'll visit my Church in the Sector 5 Slums?"_

_"Of course... but... I didn't catch your name."_

_The woman clasped her hands behind her back and leaned forward with a smile. "Aerith. Aerith Gainsborough. And you are...?"_

_His lips curved into a soft smirk. "Genesis Rhapsodos. It's a pleasure, Aerith."_

_"A short pleasure. Well, Genesis... I have to go now." Aerith waved to him. "I'll see you again... hopefully in the Church." She vanished in a ball of pure white light. He blinked and shook his head. It all came back to him. In his depressed state he'd taken his own life, then when he'd arrived at the Lifestream, he had his regrets._

_Then he heard his name being called. He turned around and blinked again. It looked like the Goddess..._

_He took a few hesitant steps forward and stretched out his hand. "Goddess...? Is that...?" He saw a hand reach out to him, beckoning him ever closer. Slowly he reached towards that hand, taking it, his world dissolving into bright white light before he felt himself falling... falling into blackness..._


	2. Chapter 2

Mako blue eyes snapped open within a chamber of the morgue in Shinra Headquarters. A sharply inhaled breath. A slow blink. A wiggling of fingers. _It feels strange back in here... though... how long was I in the Lifestream for...?_

It took a while for Genesis to readjust to his body, as if his mind was out of step. He slowly moved one hand, then the other, stretching his arms as best as he can in the confined space. The hatch at the end was locked shut and he didn't know how to open it. He started banging on the hatch as loudly as he could, squeezing his eyes shut as the heel of his hand started to hurt.

Footsteps approached, faint at first, then gradually getting louder. They stopped somewhere in front of him. He couldn't be sure. He heard a soft creak and he had to squint as blinding artificial light flooded into the small space.

"...impossible!" The voice was one he didn't recognise. "How can he be alive?" The tray he was lying on was pulled out and he rolled slightly to the side, almost falling off. "Commander Rhapsodos was pronounced dead on arrival. How can he be alive at all?"

Genesis didn't listen to the words. He shuffled off the tray and stood up, his legs shaking. _Still doesn't feel right... so confused..._ His mind slowly caught up, remembering the woman he'd met briefly in the Lifestream. Aerith Gainsborough...

He recalled the promise he'd made, to go and visit her church in the Sector 5 Slums. Almost instantly he started to walk, his steps shaky but he felt as if he were being guided by some innate sense, having never been near the Sector 5 Slums before.

Slowly he made his way out of the HQ building, his steps becoming less shaky as he walked on. He made his way towards the Sector 5 Slums as if he'd been there a million times. Where was this sense of direction coming from? He didn't even need to look around to get his bearings.

The Church was up ahead, standing tall and proud against the piles of trash and makeshift houses nearby. Genesis felt a sense of familiarity, of belonging, pulling him towards the Church doors, his hands going out to push them open so he could go inside. He stepped inside and closed the doors behind him, feeling as if he were wrapped in a cocoon of safety. The air smelled sweet, and as the redhead stepped forward he saw a patch of flowers growing where the sun shone down through a hole in the Church roof.

He squatted down beside the flowers and reached out to touch one of them, running his gloved fingertips over the petals. There was a soft creak as the doors opened and the faint sounds of footsteps approached him.

"...I don't believe it. You came. You actually came..." The redhead felt a smile form on his face as he heard the familiar voice of Aerith. He turned his head so he could glance over his shoulder at her.

_Yes, I did... I promised to visit you, didn't I? _Only his thoughts seemed to work. Aerith tilted her head.

"I'm glad you kept your promise. Was it hard to find your way?"

Genesis shook his head and slowly turned to face her, a blank look in his eyes and no expression on his face. _It wasn't... I was able to find my way here as if I'd been here many times before... though, I don't ever remember coming here._

"Can't you speak?" Aerith blinked. "I can only hear your thoughts."

The SOLDIER Commander tried to speak. His mouth moved but no sound came out. He shook his head sadly.

The flower girl frowned a little. "At least we can mentally communicate." She smiled at him and nodded. _Just like this._

_Hm... _Genesis looked up and nodded. _...we can. But... I feel so lost... like... I don't belong..._

_You do belong... _Aerith reassured him, reaching up to rub his head gently with one hand. _It'll just take time... _She gave him a bright smile, trying to cheer him up.

Time... did he have time? It took the redhead a moment to collect his thoughts. _I... _He couldn't finish and he bowed his head, sighing sadly. Aerith nodded to him and bent down to her flowers, smiling a little.

"It's nice... the flowers here grow so well, and yet nowhere else in the slums has any plants." She picked a flower from the patch and handed it to Genesis. "Here... take this." The SOLDIER took it from her and clutched it to his chest. He slowly turned to leave the Church.

_There's something I have to do. Goodbye for now, Aerith. _He opened the Church doors and stepped outside.

_I'll see you again, right? _Aerith watched him go with sadness in her eyes. He was one of the few, no, the only one who she could talk to without feeling so hopelessly lost and isolated. Genesis turned his head and nodded once before leaving, closing the Church doors behind him.

The SOLDIER Commander made his way back to Shinra Headquarters with no problem at all. As he walked through, people gasped and pointed, making comments about how he'd miraculously returned from the Lifestream. They didn't seem to register with him though. He went towards his office on the 47th floor.

When he got there, he sat down on the chair behind his desk and looked down at the flower that Aerith had given him. He didn't feel so hopelessly lost with it near him. Slowly he held it up, looking at the petals, occasionally stroking over them with his fingertips.

_I feel so out of step with everything else... as if... as if I don't belong... _A soft sigh escaped his lips just as there was a knock at his office door. He placed the flower on his desk and stood up to open the door. He looked up and saw Director Lazard Deusericus in the doorway. He stepped aside to let the other man in.

"I heard the news, Commander." Lazard sat himself down in a chair and laced his gloved fingers together, flicking his blonde bangs from his face with a toss of his head. "So... seems it was either the coroner was wrong about pronouncing you were dead, or a miracle has happened. Which one is it?"

"..." Genesis looked at the Director blankly. _I saw the Lifestream..._

Lazard frowned a little. "Well... which one is it?" He slowly drummed his fingers against the backs of his hands. Still, the SOLDIER Commander said nothing. The blonde man sighed. "I'm guessing you're a little too overwhelmed to speak. In that case, I'll leave you for now and ask later. Good day, Commander." The Director stood up to leave the office, shutting the door behind him. When he had left, Genesis sat behind his desk and looked down at the flower that he'd been given, taking it into his hand and sniffing it contentedly. He wished he was back at the Church with Aerith, where he felt he belonged...

He saw a glow in the corner of his eye and gasped. What _was_ that? Genesis tilted his head and looked more to his right. There, on his desk, was a blue-purple Materia. It only seemed to glow when he thought of the Church or anywhere else beside his office. He tilted his head more and saw a note underneath the Materia. He picked it up and read it. 'Thought you might want to try out the new Materia Prototype we developed. It's a Materia that's supposed to transport you instantly to wherever you're thinking about. Give it a try and let us know what you think. - Materia Development Team'.

The SOLDIER Commander picked up the Materia and held it in his hand. Would it really work as intended? He thought of the Church in the Sector 5 Slums and was immediately gripped by a strange sensation that spread throughout his body. He felt as if he were in two places at once and it was disorienting him. He was already disoriented as it was. Eventually the disorientation subsided and he found himself in the Church in a flash of blinding light.

_You came back... _Aerith looked at Genesis, a smile crossing her lips. _I'm glad you did._

_I only belong here. Everywhere else... disjointed..._ The SOLDIER Commander's thoughts grew less coherent. He was tired. Aerith noticed and sat down on the floor, beckoning him over. Genesis nodded and obeyed, sitting next to her. He yawned and rubbed his tired mako blue eyes.

_That's not true..._ The flower girl mentally reassured him. _You're out of step still. You'll adjust soon, I promise. _She looked across and saw him yawn. _Here. _She patted her lap. _Get some sleep... we'll talk later, alright?_ At first Genesis was unsure, but he slowly laid his head down in her lap, his body curling close to her. Aerith reached up and gently rubbed his hair, the fiery red strands soft under her fingertips. She sighed contentedly as the SOLDIER Commander closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep.

For Aerith though, there was no rest. As a Cetra, her duty was to guide new souls into the Lifestream. And to think that she had guided the man laying in her lap there as well... he must have been particularly special if the Goddess Minerva had given him another chance at life. She pondered all this as she carried out her Cetra duties.


	3. Chapter 3

SOLDIERs had always scared Aerith. Even Genesis, though he couldn't really do much in his current state. He was still lost and confused, still not in step with the world. Yet, the flower girl found herself drawn to him, her own special someone who she could talk to in her own special way. Someone who seemed to understand her on another level. But wasn't he the enemy? Shouldn't she be running? Hiding? Locking away her secrets? No. She cared too much for Genesis. Her heart had gone out to him when he was in the Lifestream; she'd felt his guilt, his sadness and his want to make amends. She couldn't leave him for lost, especially not when he most needed it.

As she sat on the Church floor, his head in her lap, she looked down at the sleeping redhead, noticing that he'd curled up close to her. He was just like a lost child, Aerith thought. And he was, in a way. Her motherly instinct led her to comfort this lost child, wanting to help him return properly to the world. Yet she was baffled by one thing. How had Genesis been effectively silenced? Perhaps she would have to pray to the Goddess to find the answer to that. Would he ever be allowed to speak again? Aerith wanted to hear his real voice...

Slowly Genesis began to awaken, his eyelids flickering. He yawned softly and looked up at Aerith. Not much had changed... yet it felt as if his world had been turned on its head.

"Sleep well?" Aerith asked kindly. The SOLDIER Commander nodded and sat up from her lap, stretching himself. He rubbed his eyes and combed his fingers through his hair. His image was disheveled but he didn't really care.

_Is everything always like this? Always unclear? Confusing?_ Slowly Genesis began to stand, feeling a little shaky. Aerith stood up after him and gently patted his back.

_Just relax, okay? You've only been back a day. You still need time to get back in step. As I said last night, you'll adjust soon._ She gently squeezed the Commander's shoulder reassuringly. _Though... I still don't know why you can't speak..._

_...makes...no sense..._ Genesis exhaled softly and looked towards Aerith. She gave him a kind smile.

_We'll try and find a solution. But... Genesis... can you keep a secret_? The flower girl's face was serious. The SOLDIER Commander nodded once. She smiled. _I know where we can find out the answer. Though... where we're about to go... you mustn't tell anyone, especially not anyone in Shinra. Understood?_ The redhead gave another nod. Aerith smiled and took his wrist.

_I keep being told by the Planet to visit a place called the Sleeping Forest. There... we'll be able to reach the Forgotten Capital, a place where we'll easily be able to speak to the Goddess._ Aerith frowned in thought. _From here, it'll take several days to get there though... that's a lot of time..._

Genesis reached into his pocket and pulled out the blue-purple Materia. _This... this might help..._ The flower girl tilted her head and wondered how it worked. _It's a Materia that'll take you anywhere, as long as you're thinking about where you want to go._ Aerith placed her hand over the Materia and nodded. She thought of the Sleeping Forest, holding the picture high in her mind. The Materia glowed brightly and the two of them disappeared in a flash of purple light.

It took a while for Genesis' eyes to adjust after the blinding flash. He found himself in a clearing, surrounded by tall trees. Sunlight dappled through gaps in the leaves. Aerith was a little way away from him, stooped over and running her fingertips along the ground. She stood up every so often and went to explore somewhere else, humming to herself. Slowly the SOLDIER Commander made his way over to her just as she gave an audible gasp.

Aerith pointed to what looked like a rusted metal ring that was partially obscured by dust and broken branches. Genesis nodded and took hold of it, bracing himself. He gave an almighty pull and a large oblong of stone was pulled up with the ring, revealing a set of worn stone steps leading into darkness.

_This way._ Aerith headed down the steps quickly, beckoning Genesis to follow. He went after her, staying close. The journey was long, dark and convoluted but Aerith seemed to know her way. She eventually made her way out of the dark passages and up onto a cliff overlooking what looked like the ocean floor. Large seashell structures rose from a sparkling floor, surrounded by crystal trees. The sight was breathtaking, even for Aerith, who had seen this place sometimes in her dreams. She made her way down a thin walkway leading from the cliff towards the structures, pulling Genesis along with her. The path was treacherous but the flower girl let her instinct guide her right into the heart of the city.

_We're getting close._ Aerith headed into one of the buildings beside a sparkling pool, making sure Genesis was with her. The redhead watched her as she opened a passage inside, revealing a stairway that spiralled down into darkness.

Aerith went first, taking her time. She didn't know how big the stairway was. It was deathly silent. All that could be heard were the sounds of their footfalls and their breaths.

Eventually Aerith could see light up ahead. Her pace quickened and she pulled Genesis towards a cluster of platforms that rose high above a pool of water below. They led up to a round pedestal that seemed to stretch towards the ceiling. The flower girl leapt across the platforms gracefully. Genesis followed her, though his landings were often heavy and he stumbled. Halfway across, his foot slipped and he lost his balance. Aerith gasped and quickly grabbed his arm to help. She wasn't very strong but she was able to help the Commander regain his balance. He took a few breaths to calm his racing heartbeat.

_If you can't make it all the way, it's okay..._ The flower girl smiled softly. Genesis shook his head and held up a hand as if to say he'd be fine. Aerith nodded and leapt across the last few platforms, waiting for him but staying alert in case he lost his balance again.

The Commander made it with a few stumbles but other than that he was fine. Aerith knelt in the centre of the round pedestal, her hands pressed together in prayer. Genesis knelt beside her and bowed his head. The two mentally prayed to Minerva, asking her why Genesis was unable to speak. There, they'd gotten their answer.

_Genesis still has a lot to learn._


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, back at Shinra Headquarters, Director Lazard was sitting in his office, thinking about how Genesis could suddenly be alive again. He sighed in frustration just as there was a knock at the door. The director let them in and looked up. The familiar messy mop of greasy black hair and the little beard... Lazard gave a soft smirk.

"Good to see you, General Hewley. Take a seat." Lazard gestured to a chair.

The other man tilted his head. "Call me Angeal. I'm not here for any SOLDIER matters. It's... more a personal matter."

"We'll keep this informal then, no need to use titles." The director straightened his glasses. "What's the matter then, Angeal?"

"It's about Genesis." Angeal's heart seemed to sink as he spoke. "How is he back? He was... pronounced dead, and then I see him walking around."

"I don't know either. I did see him in his office but he seemed... different. Oblivious." Lazard pushed his bangs out of his face. "I'll keep an eye on him for you though, Angeal."

"Thank you, Lazard." With a heavy heart, Angeal stood to leave the office.

* * *

Aerith and Genesis had stayed in the Forgotten Capital after speaking with the Goddess. The flower girl had gone into one of the houses and cleaned it out a little, setting it up so that they had a place to stay. She'd busied herself with dusting and cleaning while Genesis had been moving furniture around.

They sat down on a couch after everything was mostly sorted, thinking about the Goddess' revelation. What could it mean? The two sat in silence, pondering and wondering, but nothing was clear. Aerith sighed and stood up, brushing off her dress.

"Let's go back to the Church for now." The flower girl pulled Genesis to his feet and took his Transport Materia, thinking of the Church and her flowers.

A flash of bright light and they were back at the Church. Aerith tended to her flowers and told Genesis to go and check in with Shinra. The SOLDIER Commander nodded and walked back to Shinra HQ.

It seemed to take him longer to get there. He was taking the same route, so it wasn't making sense. Perhaps he was becoming reluctant to check in. As he made his way up to the SOLDIER floor to check in, he heard a loud gasp and a thud. He jumped and whirled on his heel.

"Gaia... it's... it's true! You... you really are back..." The new arrival nearly fainted on the spot as Genesis' mako blue eyes fixed on him. He raked a hand through his spiky blonde hair just as Lazard walked past.

"Hello Cadet Strife, hello Commander Rhapsodos." The director kept it brief before going on his way. The young cadet looked up at the Commander.

"So... how is it possible that you could have... come back?" Cloud looked down at his feet. "...I watched you die in my arms..." Genesis could only give him a blank look, but as he did, the events before his return to the Lifestream played in his mind...

* * *

_"No-one seems to care... always shunned... even by my friends..." He looked down. "Left loveless... just like the title of my passion. How ironic..." He took out his Rapier and held the point of the blade to his stomach. Just then, he heard a voice call to him._

_"Sir! Commander... don't do this!" Cloud tried to move the blade away, but the cadet's strength was no match. He could only watch in horror as the Commander plunged the blade deep into his stomach, falling to his knees. "Sir!"_

_"Let... me go..." He'd pushed away all of Cloud's offers to go back to HQ and get himself patched up, but that had been where his regrets began..._

* * *

Cloud instantly wrapped his arms around Genesis and hugged him tightly, much to the Commander's surprise. "It doesn't matter, really... I'm glad to see you back." He eventually let go and looked up. "You look confused... Sir, are you okay?"

The Commander didn't answer. He quickly left to go to the SOLDIER floor to check in and was told he may have to take a mission. The thought made him groan inwardly. He wasn't fully with the world yet. How could he possibly do what he used to do in his current state?

Without a second's hesitation he turned and left the HQ building to return to Aerith's Church. He wasn't going to be returning to Shinra HQ for a while, at least.


End file.
